The Quest for Atlantis
The Quest for Atlantis is a game on the Atlantis page of Lego.com. In the game, you battle monstrous creatures of the deep to search for the lost city of Atlantis, now sunk into the deepest, darkest depths of the Atlantic Ocean. Some of these games can be found in the funzone. On 4 of the games there are cheat codes. On the page with the information abut the game (comes up just before you play the game), click the button that says "cheat codes" in the top right-hand corner. Then enter the cheat codes you want to use, and press accept. Then play the game! If you play these games as part of The Atlantis Adventure there will be two small treasure hunt games sometime in between levels. The Impossible Quest You're controling the Neptune Carrier. You are fighting the Giant Crab. *Use the mouse to aim, then fire your torpedoes at the crab by clicking the mouse. You have to wait for your torpedoes to recharge if you use them too fast. *When the crab attacks, activate your sheild to protect yourself by pressing the space bar. The sheild can only be used three times. *Look at the torpedo recharge meter in the middle at the top to see if your torpedoes are charged. *Watch the health meters at the top. The left one is the crab's health, and the right one is your health. If your health is depleted, you lose. *CHEAT CODES: #Chicken- Makes the player shoot rubber chickens instead of the torpedoes (has no effect on the damage the crab receives). #Health- Gives the player unlimited health. #Force- Gives you unlimited force fields. #Beans- Green gas comes out of the torpedoes when they explode. Gateway of the Squid You are trying to escape the Giant Squid by tickling its tentacles in a certain order. Each time you play it, the order is different. *Watch as certain tentacles glow, then click them in the order they glowed. *If you make a mistake or go too slow you lose. *CHEAT CODES: #Slow- The lighting of the tentacles will go slower, enabling you to remember them better. #Beans- The squid farts when you ticke it. #Easy- You only have to tickle 3 of the tentacles. #Ink- The squid squirts out ink when you tickle it. Attack of the Mantas You are escaping the Manta Warriors by whacking them. *Use the mouse to aim and click it to whack them when they jump up from the sand. In each level they come up and disappear faster, so be quick! *You have to reach 3000 points to win, and in each level the Manta Warriors give you more points per warrior. *CHEAT CODES: #Beans- You hear a fart sound when you hit a Manta Warrior. #Slow- The Manta Warriors come up and disappear slowly, making them easier to hit. #Party- There is music+lights and Manta Warriors are multicolored. #Level5- Gives you an extra level in case you don't score enough points in the first 4. Jaws of the Sharks You are escaping the Giant Shark in the typhoon turbo sub or sometimes in the Dive Booster. *Use the up and down arrow keys to move up and down. *Watch out for the electric eels, pufferfish, lava spouts, falling lego bricks, and falling stalacites. If you get hit by one, the shark gets closer to you. When get hit by one, your health goes down by 1 point. You lose when you get hit 4 times and hear the beeping. When you hear the beeping, you have a few seconds before being eaten by the shark. *Pick up power crystals to get health and to get farther away from the shark. *Watch the health meter at the top. The shark will eat you when it's highlited in red. *Watch the map at the bottom, it shows how far you still have to escape the cavern. The red dot is where you are. *CHEAT CODES: #Sharkproof- Makes the player invincible to everything. #Fast- Speeds up the player. #Beans- Makes a fart sound when you hit something. #Dark- Makes it dark. The Lost City You are using the riddles to know when and where to put the keys to Atlantis. *The colors of the keys and where you put them are glowing. You just have to know when to put them on the portal. *You cannot lose. *There are no cheat codes. *This is the only game that does not appear in the funzone. The Quest for the Golden King In The Quest for the Golden King you are trying to find all five of the Golden King's jewels so that he and the Atlantis Crew can escape the dungeon under the Temple of Atlantis which they are being held in. *There is a new journal for this game, except it is a more of a distress call than an accounting of experiences, and it is written by Dr. Samantha Rhodes, not her father (Dr. Artimus Rhodes). *The first level (in which you can find three of the jewels) is very similar to the treasure hunt games you play if you play through the whole Atlantis Adventure, except that you are exploring inside the City of Atlantis. *The second level is a Pac-Man type game (except there are only three enemies in each area) in which you try to find all the mini-jewels to unlock the side passages which contain the mini jewels needed to unlock the last two jewels. You have three extra lives and there are two lives and two shields lying around in each area. Category:Online Games